The Light from Darkness of Night
by GhostSoap
Summary: Orang yang kuat seharusnya melindungi Orang lemah bukan malah sebaliknya mereka menyiksa, menindas, mengucilkan mereka bahkan merebut kebebasan, keadilan dan kebenaran disaat keadaan yang kacau karena kegilaan manusia datanglah seseorang yang akan melawan mereka yang kuat, yang menindas dan merasa tinggi perhatikan dan lihatlah revolusi akan terjadi yang mengarah menuju kebaikan
1. Chapter 0

The Light from The Darkness of Night

Disclamer :

Jelas kali bukan punya saya

Warning :

Bahasa yang ancur, tidak mengerti,dan yang gak tahan back aja

Prolog chap. 0

Disebuah tempat luas penuh rerumputan dan bebatuan yang besar dan tempat itu dipenuhi asap hitam yang meyembul keatas. Teriakan orang orang yang diperkirakan banyak menghiasi suara disana selain suara ledakan yang terus menerus terjadi menyebabkan beberapa tanah disana menjadi hitam dan membentuk cekungan baik kecil maupun besar, sebagian tanah juga berwarna merah yang berasal dari darah makhluk hidup bernama manusia yang sedang beradu kekuatannya satu sama lain. Kau tahu apa ini ? Inilah perang, perang yang mempertemukan dua kubu yang masing - masing memiliki pendapat yang berbeda yang menurut salah satu mereka benar dan yang lain salah.

Aku melihat mereka maju dengan gagah berani dan mati tapi untuk apa

Kebebasan

Keadilan

Kebenaran

Untuk siapa diri mereka, pemimpin mereka, atau untuk rakyat yang dilindungi mereka entahlah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kapten!! Kita terdesak bagaimana ini" ucap panik salah satu tentara disampingnya

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi sampai waktunya tiba" ucap seorang yang menungangi kuda berwarna coklat berbaju ala militer

"Ayo maju jangan mundur"

Teriak Tentera di baris depan memegang senjata yang bervariasi pedang , tombak dan senapan tapi tiba - tiba datanglah sebuah bola api yang besar yang membakar mereka

"Heh dasar sampah kalian yang tidak memiliki mana lebih baik mati"

Salah satu penyihir - penyihir yang menembakkan bola api dan petir

"Khek,sekarang!! Perintahkan Unit infanteri depan mundur"

Perintah Kapten tersebut. Lalu tentara disampingnya langsung menaiki kuda lalu memacunya ke baris terdepan

"Reatreat, mundur cepat!!"

Ucap tentara yang diperintah untuk memberitahu pasukan depan untuk mundur

"Ayo mundur"

"Cepat, ayo"

"Kau tidak apa apa"

"Jangan kuatir luka ini tidak ada apa apanya"

Beberapa tentara depan yang menahan pihak musuh mundur dengan cepat

"Lihat sampah - sampah itu mereka lari terbirit - birit"

"Hahaha sampah tetaplah sampah mustahil mengalahkan kita"

Ejek para penyihir melihat pihak musuh mundur

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang perang ini"

Tanya seorang berkacamata

"Heh bagai menepuk semut ini mudah sepertinya kita akan mudah dan kita akan membantai mereka"

Ucap sombong Seorang yang kemungkinan pimpinannya

"Entahlah tapi yang membuat saya bingung dimana pimpinan mereka yang sering bertempur dengan pihak kita sepertinya ada yang aneh"

"Mungkin dia lari setelah mengetahui dia akan kalah dan dibantah hahaha dan jika menurutmu ada yang aneh mungkin itu cuman perasaanmu saja lihat kita menang meraka mustahil membalik keadaan hahahaha"

Tawa pimpinan yang menggelegar

*Meanwhile di Camp pihak lain

Seorang yang berjubah hitam yang berjalan kedepan di pinggangnya ada pedang yang terpasang dan seakan tidak peduli dengan leadan disekitarnya banyak tentara yang terluka bahkan meninggal

"Hei kau tung-"

"Pinggir"

Ucap sambil menangkis tangan tentara yang ingin menghentikannya

"Tenanglah, kuda bodoh tenang!!"

Seorang tentara yang menenangkan kuda yang mengamuk.

Pemuda itu dengan cepat berlari kekuda itu lalu menunggangi

"Tenanglah"

Bisik pemuda itu ke kuda yang semakin mengamuk ditungganginya lalu secara perlahan tenang

"Anak baik"

Bisik lagi pemuda itu lalu memacu kuda itu ke tempat pertempuran

"Gawat kapten bagaima-"

"Biarkan dia doakan saja semiga dia selamat"

'Kumohon demi dewi air kau selamat my lord'

ucap dalam hati khawatir selepas kepergian pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memacu cepat kuda itu medan pertempuran lalu melompati pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu lalu masih memacu kudanya ke pihak musuh yang sedang merapal sihir

"Lihat - lihat ada serangga yang datang"

"Dia ingin bunuh diri ya"

"Hahaha akan ku panggang dia dengan bola apiku"

Ejek Para penyihir yang melihat pemuda yang mendekat kepada mereka

"Bersiap untuk menembak"

Ucap seorang penyihir

Disisi lain

"Kapten kau harus melihat ini"

Datang seorang tentara sambil membawa sejenis teropong lalu kapten itu melihat pemuda itu yang semakin dekat dengan penyihir pihak musuh

"Bersiap isi amunisi kalian dan senjata kalian"

Perintah kapten itu

"Siap!!!"

Seluruh tentara langsung mempersiapkan senjata mereka dan meriam

"Tembak!!!"

Ucap penyihir yang memberi komando mereka

"Bakar dia Fireball"

"Hancurlah penghalang didepanku Lighting bolt"

Sihir itu menuju pemuda lalu meledak tempat pemuda itu

"Haha kasihan sekali sepertinya dia kurang beruntung hahahah"

Tawa kejam dari pimpinan para penyihir tersebut

'Seperti ada yang aneh tapi apa'

Ucap dalam hati penyihir berkacamata

" Bersiap menembak lagi"

Lalu para penyihir itu merapal kembali sihir mereka.

Tiba - tiba dibalik asap hitam muncul pemuda itu baik baik saja sambil berlari menuju mereka

"Mustahil"

"Bagaimana mungkin"

Terkejut para penyihir melihat pemda yang mendekati mereka

Jarak antara pemuda dan para penyihir semakin dekat

"Temb-"

Terlambat pemuda itu langsung melompat dan menerjang yang mengatur mereka lalu membunuhnya dengan pisau yang tersembunyi di tangannya

"Sialan kau kami akan beri pelajaran kau"

"Beraninya kau bunuh dia"

"Mati kau serangga"

Para penyihir yang berjumlah ratusan tersebut mengeroyok pemuda itu tapi pemuda itu dengan cekatan menangkap tangan salah satu penyihir lalu mematahkannya dengan berbekal tangan kosong pemuda itu berkelahi dengan para penyihir

"Rasakan ini Lighting shock"

Melihat sihir bola petir mengarah ke pemuda tersebut dia langsung menggunakan tubuh penyihir yang ditangkapnya sebagai tameng

"Ahkkahkk"

Teriak tameng tubuh yang dipakai pemuda setelah melempar penyihir itu, pemuda itu mengeluarkan pisau yang ada dibalik tangannya lalu menusuk penyihir yang menembakkan sihir petir tersebut

"Sialal unit knight maju"

Perintah pimpina tersebut kesal melihat pemda tersebut memporak randakan formasi penyihir

"Baik ayo knight"

Perintah salah seorang yang memakai baju serba besi

Pemuda yang meligat kedatangan para prajurit besi mengeluarkan pedang lalu menebas salah satu prajurit tersebut lalu menangkis pedang dari salah satu knight lalu pemuda itu merogoh saku celana dan melempar sesuatu yang berbentuk bola kecil berwarna putih setelah menyentuh tanah bola kecil itu meledak dan mengeluarkan asap putih yang membuat penglihatan para knight dan penyihir terganggu.

*Meanwhile di pihak lain

Kapten itu melihat aksi berani pemuda tersebut lalu tersenyum saat melihat asap putih yang menyebul

"Ini saat kita membalik keadaan kita akan membalas serangan pada kita bersiaplah singaku bersiaplah tentaraku DEMI DEWI YANG KALIAN SEMBAH, DEMI BANGSA DAN NEGARA YANG KALIAN ABDI SEKARANG, DEMI LORD YANG TELAH MEMBUAT KITA SEPERTI SEKARANG INI DAN DEMI KITA SENDIRI SEKARANG MAJU!!!" ucap kapten tersebut dengan penuh semangat sambil mengangkat pedang keatas yang membuat tentaranya maju, sebagian mereka ada yang menembakkan meriam dan senapan, dan sebagian kecil mengibarkan benderanya

"Mu mu.. Mustahil"

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin"

"Aku tidak mau mati"

Ucap takut para penyihir dan knight yang mundur melihat musuh yang maju dengan moral tinggi yang membuat mereka mundur kesebuah kapal karena daerah tersebut dikelilingi sungai

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ayo maju"

Ucap pimpinan musuh

"Tuan sepertinya kita harus mundur"

"Jangan bercanda aku datang disini denfan membawa prajuritku untuk menang"

"Tapi tuan sekarang kemenangan bukan milik kita"

"Kalau kau takut mundur saja aku akan membunuh mereka dan membawa kemenangan"

"Seterahmu tuan semoga tuan selamat"

Pria berkaca mata itu mundur kekapal

"Ayo kita harus berangkat"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka"

Ucap prajurit sambil melihat para knight dan penyihir berebut untuk naik kekapal

"Biarkan mereka atau kita semua akan mati"

Ucap tegas pria berkacamata

'Maafkan aku tuan sepertinya aku akan tidak pernah bertemu denganmu'

"Hei tunggu kami"

"Aku belum naik"

"Tolong kembali aku ingin kembali kumohon" ucap para penyihir dan knight namun sudah terlambat kapal itu sudah menjauh meninggalkan mereka

Disisi lain pimpinan musuh masih tidak mau menyerah padahal tampak dia mulai kelelahan akibat kehabisan mana

"Hah hah sialan kalian akan ku bunuh kalian semua Fire pillar"

Tiba-tiba pemuda berjubah hitam itu muncul dengan beberapa bercak darah di jubahnya

"Ini semua gara-gara kau aku akan membunuh mu hah hah"

Ucap pimpinan itu lalu mulai merapal sihirnya akan tetapi tidak sempat karena pemuda itu langsung memanahnya kebahunya entah darimana dia mendapat busur panah dan panah

"Akkh"

Erang kesakitan pimpinan musuh terkena panah tersebut lalu terjatuh dirinya mulai merasa lemah lalu pemuda itu mendekatinya dan membuka apa yang dibalik jubah mahal pimpinan tersebut sebuah medali emas berbentuk bintang yang ditengah bintang tersebut ada permata berwarna hijau

"Kau tingkat master ya "

"Tolong ampuni aku, aku akan memberimu apa saja yang kau inginkan"

"Shikamaru, Cepat kesini dan tangkap dia" perintah pemuda tersebut sambil menunjuk pimpinan musuh

"Baik my lord"

Ucap kapten atau sekarang kita kenal shikamaru yang langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa pimpinan musuh menuju camp mereka

"Tunggu Naruto-sama ampuni aku kumohon aku tau kau itu baik kau sangat baik pada siapapun saat di akademi"

"Heh dulu kau yang selalu menyiksa dan menindas orang lemah saat akademi tapi sekarang lihat kau bersujud pada salah satu korbanmu" ucap pemuda yang sekarang kita kenal naruto

"Sekarang penjarakan dan siksa dia jika dia sudah sekarat sembuhkan dia lalu siksa lagi sampai dia memohon untuk mati" perintah dingin naruto kepada tentaranya

"Siap" serentak tentara itu melaksanakan perintah naruto

"Tidak tolong tidakku mohon tidak tidak TIIDAAKKK"

Pimpinan itu dilempar kepenjara yang ditarik kuda lalu kusir langsung memacu kudanya kembali keasal

"Banyak yang terbunuh dipihak kita namun kita berhasil membunuh pihak musuh yang masih melawan sebagian lagi melarikan lagi dan yang lain menyerahkan diri sebaiknya kita kembali dan merayakan keme-"

"Apa arti perang ini ? Untuk apa perang ini ? Aku membunuh banyak orang aku menyuruh mereka membunuh dan akhirnya mereka mati untuk apa merayakan kemenangan jika banyak yang berkorban demi Kebebasan, Keadilan, dan Kebenaran aku seperti monster tidak aku seperti iblis"

Ucap naruto dengan penuh penyesalan sambil melihat mayat - mayat yang bertebaran dimatanya

"Tenanglah naruto-sama kau tau jika tidak ada perdamaian tanpa perang mereka yang disini mempertaruhkan apa saja demi Kebebasan, Keadilan, dan Kebenaran" ucap shikamaru menenangkan naruto yang tampak mulai tenang lalu melihat ke langit sore matahari yang terhalangi asap hitam bekas pertempuran yang baru selesai

"Meskipun harus menjadi iblis atau menjadi malaikat aku akan meraih apa yang banyak diperebutkan orang" deklarasi naruto pada shikamaru lalu segera meninggalkan pergi meninggalkan tempat perang tersebut dan menyuruh tentaranya juga pergi meninggalkan area pertempuran.

Perang yang mengubah keadaan mereka

Perang yang juga menghancurkan mereka

Akan berlanjut sampai salah satunya hancur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mohon kritik dan sarannya kakak

Saya masih pemula dan saya tidak tahu kapan ini lanjut mengingat saya sibuk dan juga fanfic ini mungkin akan ada sedikit bumbu politik jadi yang gak tahan maka mungkin bisa gak baca ini tapi saya mohon saya masih belajar jadi perlu bantuan menurut kalian bagaimana fanfic ini

Mungkin itu saja dan ini masih awal mungkin setelah ini bakal dikisah secara detail siapa naruto dan siapa musuh - musuhnya.

Thank you

شكر

Terima kasih


	2. Awal dan Masalah

**The Light from The Darkness of Night**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclamer :

Jelas kali bukan punya saya

Warning :

Bahasa yang ancur, tidak mengerti,dan yang gak tahan back aja

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Awal dan masalah_**

.

.

15 April X579

Suasana matahari yang cerah dan angin yang sejuk membuat hari semakin nyaman pada musim semi yang yang indah bunga - bunga yang mekar menampilkan warna dunia, Kita akan melihat sebuah kota yang memiliki bangunan yang tinggi dan megah, rumah - rumah yang tertata rapi penuh mewah, lampu jalanan yang terbuat dari kristal khusus yang akan menyala setiap kali malam tiba dan jalan yang tersusun dari bata berwarna putih menambah keindahan dan kecantikan ditambah ditengahnya sebuah kastil besar dan tinggi yang menjulang diantara bangunan yang mengalahkan tingginya kota nan indah ini mungkin menjadi mimpi setiap orang untuk tinggal disini, Kota Constanta nama kota yang menggambarkan nama raja yang membangun kota yang indah ini, namun amat disayangkan dibalik kesan indahnya ada sisi busuk jika kita perhatikan maka kita akan menemukan beberapa orang yang memakai baju mewah yang sepertinya para bangsawan sedang menyiksa orang yang lemah tidak berdaya dan sebagian dari mereka ada yang menarik tangan seorang wanita dengan muka yang mengerikan para bangsawan ini memasukan wanita ini kerumah lalu terdengar teriakan didalamnya entah apa yang mereka namun yang jelas ini adalah bagian kecil dari kebusukan dari kota ini.

Kita akan melihat kereta yang sedang ditarik oleh kuda sedang melintas di jalan yang penuh dengan orang - orang mewah yang bermuka palsu untuk menutupi kebusukan mereka jika kita perhatikan didalam kereta yang dikendalikan oleh seorang kusir terdapat dua orang bergender laki - laki yang satunya laki - laki muda sekitar 16 - 18 tahun berbaju ala pangeran dan didepannya Seorang lelaki tua berbaju butler, pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata birunya sedang melihat dari jendelanya beberapa bangsawan yang sedang memalak seorang pedagang

"Tuan Naruto apakah engkau tidak sedih pergi dari sini ? " tanya butler itu

"tidak malah bersyukur akhirnya aku bisa pergi jauh dari kota busuk ini " jawab pemuda itu dengan datar lalu melihat kearah butler tersebut

"apalagi Sebas ini adalah perintah ayah untuk memimpin suatu provinsi itu, jadi itu kewajiban ku sebagai pangeran yang lulus baru akademi " tambah naruto

"tapi apakah tidak apa - apa jika memimpin sebuah daerah yang penuh pegunungan dan padang pasir tersebut"

"tidak apa lagi pula aku ingin melihat seperti apa keadaan mereka yang terabaikan disana"

Butler aka Sebas hanya menghela melihat tuan mudanya yang kembali melihat dari luar jendela

2 minggu kemudian

29 april X579

Sampailah naruto di sebuah ibukota dari provinsi yang akan dipimpinya, Provinsi **Syir** merupakan daerah yang penuh dengan pegunungan terjal dan berbatu ditambah padang pasir yang luas menjadikan tempat ini sangat terbelakang dari provinsi lain karena miliki pertanian yang sedikit yang disebabkan air yang hampir tidak ada kecuali di oasis dan Sungai, beberapa dari mereka memiliki tubuh yang kurus kering bagai lidi karena kelaparan akibat dari makanan yang sedikit dan transportasi yang susah juga mempengaruhi pembangunan daerah ini. Kebanyakan mereka menyembah dewi air dan mempunyai pekerjaan sebagai Pengembala Domba dan kambing selain itu mereka juga bekerja sebagai ternak kuda yang terkenal dengan kecepatan dan daya tangkas meskipun berpostur lebih kecil dari pada kuda lain tapi kuda ini cukup unggul dan biasanya dibawa ke kerajaan, ya kerajaan **_Phoniex_** kerajaan yang melintang luasnya dari rumenia sampai sebagian besar timur tengah, yang di sebagian besar eurasia ada **Elves Empire** dan di timur daerah asia ada **Aisha Coalition**.

Kita kembali tokoh utama yang sekarang ada di **damascana** tempat yang dimana sebuah bangunan di tengah kota kecil seperti pancuran mewah yang memiliki ukiran bahasa Memac kuno dan patung dewi air di tengah pancuran tersebut, disekeliling **Temple Goddess of water** banyak bangunan sederhana yang terbuat dari bata pasir yang ditumpuk setelah dari sana naruto melanjutkan dari kota **damascana** ke ibukota provinsi Syir yaitu **Al-misr** , tapi dia terhenti saat ada disuatu desa yang miskin dan orang - orang yang kurus kering menurut kepala desa ini karena tidak adanya pasukan pangan dari ibukota kesini ditambah daerah ini tidak cocok untuk bercocok tanam karena daerah tersebut tidak memiliki air yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap didesa tersebut.

Naruto pov

Aku melihat beberapa dari mereka banyak yang kelaparan, para ibu yang khawatir karena anaknya yang menangis karena perut mereka yang keroncongan hampir setiap jengkal desa ini aku terus mendengar suara mereka meminta.

"kau tau Sebas mungkin aku harus tinggal disini"

"untuk apa tuan Naruto ? kita harus pergi kekota **Al-misr** supaya anda bisa cepat diangkat menjadi gubernur **Syir** "

"tidak sebelum aku diangkat menjadi gubernur aku harus membantu mereka dari kesusahan ini"

"tapi tuan bagaimana caranya tempat ini tidak memiliki oasis dan sungai, membuat sumur pun sulit karena tempat ini memiliki tanah yang keras"

"kalau begitu kita harus membuat sumur disini selama itu bukan hal yang mustahil kita bisa melakukannya Sebas"

jawabku dengan yang membuat Sebas terlihat kagum kepadaku

"kalau begitu kehendak tuan muda ijinkan saya membantu tuan untuk membuat sumur disini" kata Sebas dengan gaya hormat ala butler lalu aku dan Sebas pergi ke tempat penginapan untuk beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya

aku dan Sebas sampai di suatu daerah yang menurutku terkumpul air didalam tanahnya lalu dengan menurunkan beberapa peralatan kami bersiap untuk menggali sumur

Naruto pov End

Diawali dengan pukulan sihir dari Sebas lalu diikuti Kekuatan angin Naruto mereka berusaha menggali sumur sedikit demi sedikit tanah datar yang awal mereka tempati berubah menjadi lubang yang bertambah dalam hari demi hari siang dan malam mereka hanya melakukan hal yang sama yaitu berusaha membuat sumur untuk desa yang mereka singgahi ini

1 minggu kemudian

"kalian kumohon hentikanlah membuat sumur ditempat seperti ini mustahil untuk dilakukan" kata salah seorang dari beberapa orang yang berkumpul yang seprtinya warga desa ini ketempat Naruto dan Sebas karena kasihan selama seminggu tidak membawa hasil yang baik, jangankan air yang ditemukan beberapa batu yang keras

"itu benar sangat mustahil"

"ya itu benar nak"

terdengar beberapa orang dari desa itu yang membenarkan salah seorang dari warganya

"kalau begitu lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan menunggu bantuan atau berjalan ketengah padang pasir lalu mati ? Itu sesuka kalian apalagi aku membuat sumur sesuka hatiku juga" jawab naruto sambil terus menggunakan sihir anginnya berusaha untuk memperdalam sumur tersebut

"kalau begitu kami sudah berusaha memberitahu mu nak, ayo!!! kita pergi kawan - kawan" balas seorang lagi dari warga desa mengajak untuk meninggalkan tempat Naruto

"apakah tidak apa tuan untuk meneruskan ini meskipun ada air didalamnya pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama" kata sebas

"kalau kau ragu tinggalkan biarkan aku sendiri yang membuat sumur selama apapun tetap akan kubuat" jawab naruto yang duduk disamping sebas dengan kelelahan

"jika seperti keingin tuan maka biarkan saya untuk membantu anda tuan" Balas Sebas sambil turun kedalam sumur dan mengambil ancang - ancang untuk memukul tanah yang dibawahnya

"hyaaah" teriak Sebas sambil memukul tanah keras itu yang membuat tanah itu retak

Naruto tersenyum lalu melihat kearah desa tersebut

'Sabarlah sedikit lagi maka kalian akan mendapatkan airnya' batinnya dengan penuh harap.

3 hari telah berlalu dan sepertinya Naruto dan Sebas masih betah dengan pekerjaannya yaitu membuat sumur sampai

"tuan sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu"

beritahu Sebas pada Naruto yang masih menggali sumur didalam naik keatas dan melihat Para warga desa yang beberapa hari yang lalu memintanya berhenti

"untuk apa kalian kesini ?"

tanpa bertele - tele Naruto langsung to the point

Para warga desa itu menjawab

"Kami ingin-

Bersambung


End file.
